Hope
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: El recuerdo de aquella pareja en el parque, y la reciente noticia que Melanie les había dado, había puesto sensible a Wanda. Y sin darse cuenta, una nueva esperanza crecía dentro de ella.


**Disclaimer: Solo la trama es MIA, lo demás es de Stephenie Meyer :)**

**Summary: Wanda/Ian. El recuerdo de aquella pareja en el parque, y la reciente noticia que Melanie les había dado, había puesto sensible a Wanda. Y sin darse cuenta, una nueva esperanza crecía dentro de ella.**

**Nota: Para mi amore(L) **_**Elianna Cullen**_**! Porque es su cumple y la amo con toda el alma ;) Amore, Felicidadeeeeees! :D

* * *

**

**Hope

* * *

**

Algo pasaba conmigo, no estaba segura del qué, ni tampoco sabía describirlo. Se sentía similar a lo que Melanie hubiera llamado nostalgia, pero no era por algo que hubiera perdido, sino más bien por lo que nunca tuve.

En la última expedición que habíamos hecho, me había tocado ir a un centro comercial con Melanie y Jared, mientras Ian y Jamie nos esperaba escondidos en una habitación de motel. Nos dirigíamos a la sección de ropa, específicamente a la de niños; los hijos de Lucinda estaban creciendo muy rápido y sus viejas ropas ya no les quedaban. Afortunadamente sólo había una pareja en esa zona.

El chico tomaba pequeñas y curiosas prendas para bebés y las ponía sobre el hinchado vientre de su pareja. Ella lo veía con un brillo especial en la mirada y reían juntos después de darse un dulce beso. Eran almas como yo y pronto tendrían un bebé humano, y por la alegría con la que lo esperaban, dudaba que fueran a entregarlo; estaba casi segura de que así lo conservarían.

Esa imagen me había recordado a la que vimos un par de años atrás. Aquella pareja que llevaba a su pequeño hijo humano a pasear al parque, y ésta que compraban ropa para su futuro hijo, tenían muchas cosas en común. Tendrían un bebé humano aunque ellos no lo fueran, tendrían problemas si no lo entregaban y eran descubiertos, pero tantos obstáculos no se comparaban con la inmensa felicidad que irradiaban, era algo increíble.

Sin darme cuenta, una gruesa lágrima había escapado de mis ojos; la limpié enseguida. Tras de mí, un hipeo llamó mi atención. Melanie, que seguía viendo la escena, estaba llorando.

"Mel, ¿qué pasa cariño?" le preguntó Jared abrazándola.

"Pasa que… Jared, mi amor. Nosotros también vamos a tener un bebé" le dijo Melanie aún derramando lágrimas, pero con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara.

"¡Melanie, amor. Eso es fantástico!" Jared prácticamente había saltado de alegría con Melanie en sus brazos y daba vueltas con ella.

"Wanda, ¿no nos vas a felicitar?" preguntó Melanie.

"Oh, claro. Errr… felicidades, les deseo lo mejor" balbucee sin saber que decir.

"Seremos tan felices…" una enorme punzada atravesó mi pecho. Sentí añoranza por lo que Melanie vivía, y que posiblemente yo nunca experimentaría.

Ya había amanecido, podía oír los lejanos murmullos de nuestros compañeros caminando por los pasillos. Sabía que ya había dormido suficiente, pero aún no me quería levantar -últimamente tenía más sueño de lo normal-, no lo habría hecho de no ser por los rasposos dedos que me acariciaban suavemente. Sus manos acariciaban con cuidado desde mi cadera, subiendo por la cintura, delineando el contorno de mis pechos y finalmente rozando la sensible piel de mi cuello. Después bajaba por el mismo camino, deteniéndose en mi vientre donde acariciaba con especial atención en forma de círculos, y luego hacía el mismo recorrido. Después de algún tiempo de dormir juntos, era normal que tanto Ian como yo, amaneciéramos sin ropa, y usualmente esa era su forma de despertarme, aunque hoy por alguna razón, se sentía diferente.

"Mmm…Ian" susurré un poco adormilada recargándome más contra su pecho.

"Buenos días, preciosa" respondió volteando gentilmente mi cara para depositar un casto beso en mis labios.

"Buenos días, amor" dije volteándome un poco para quedar con la espalda recargada contra el colchón. Nos decíamos tantas cosas sin pronunciar palabra alguna, nuestras manos transmitiendo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro en cálidas caricias.

"Wanda. Creo que tengo algo que decirte" su tono era serio, pero no por eso se borró la sonrisa de su cara. Asentí, invitándolo a que continuara. "Te he estado observando, más de lo normal" rio. "He notado ciertos cambios en ti, que a ti te han parecido normales. Al principio me preocupé mucho y para no asustarte fui a hablar con Doc" sus palabras debían preocuparme, pero su rostro me decía que no tenía porque hacerlo, así que continué escuchando.

"Él me dio algunos diagnósticos de lo que podrías tener. Pero fue la pasada mañana en la que confirmé mis sospechas, cuando casi llorabas por comer una de esas barras de granola que tanto detestas, y la cual corriste a vomitar minutos después. Sumándole a eso tu repentina necesidad de dormir un par de horas mas, los mareos que haz tenido y los cambios de tu cuerpo, no me queda duda alguna". Él solo me veía con una infinita ternura en su mirada, su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande, pero yo no sabía que responder. No estaba segura de comprenderlo del todo.

"Ian, ¿Estás querido decir que yo…" él tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre la parte baja de mi vientre.

"¿Sientes eso? ¿Sientes esa energía que recorre tu cuerpo? ¿Sientes como tu corazón late más rápido? ¿Sientes la ilusión, la esperanza? Yo sí lo siento, y no necesito nada más para saber que es verdad"

"Ian… vamos a tener un bebé" respondí llorando de felicidad.

* * *

**Bueno, people… pueees es algo pequeñísimo y una miseria comparado a todo lo que mi amore se merece, pero fue escrito con amor! X) La idea sirgió porque de pronto me imaginé q sería divertido que al no darse cuenta Wanda, Ian le diera la noticia. Anyway… dejarán reviews a Dessie? :3 Besos!**


End file.
